Syarat Calon Pemimpin Klan
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Hiashi memutuskan untuk memilih Neji sebagai penggantinya—dengan satu syarat./"Dapatkan seorang gadis yang bersedia menjadi pendampingmu, Neji."/"Menikahlah denganku."/"Kalau begitu...mengapa harus aku?"/"Aku mencintaimu!"/"Kau bilang sesuatu tadi, Neji?"/Special NejiTen XD/Slight SasuSaku/Semi-canon/Fluffy :3/Oneshot/RnR?


**Yoyoyo~ *ngerep mendadak* lama tak bermain (?) dengan pairing ini XD**

**Ada yang mengenalku? *dibuang* Ehm, oke, sebelumnya salam kenal wahai pecinta NejiTen ^^ *tebar-tebar kartu nama* Namaku Bii Akari *nggak ada yang nanya woi* dan saya juga sangaat suka dengan pairing ini, hihi :3**

**Yosh, ini fic NejiTen keduaku, yang ini agak fluffy dibanding sebelumnya :) kuharap feel-nya dapet :3**

**Pas menemukan fic ini di arsip, rada ragu sih buat publish. Tapi yaudah deh, daripada dibiarin lumutan di sana? *jleb* Ahya, ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku buat fic PILIHAN MENJEBAK yang tak kunjung ter-update juga, hiks. Sugguh, ujian yang menggila ini****—beserta tugas yang menumpuk—membuatku tak kuasa melanjutkannya *pundung***

**Enjoy~**

**Summary: Hiashi meminta Neji agar bersedia menjadi penggantinya****—sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga—dengan satu syarat./"Dapatkan seorang gadis yang bersedia menjadi pendampingmu, Neji."/Hal itulah yang membuat Neji kelimpungan selama berhari-hari. Bagi Neji, mencari pendamping hidup itu tidak mudah, apalagi jika hanya ada satu gadis yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya. Tunggu, hanya ada satu, bukan?/"Menikahlah denganku."**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Syarat Calon Pemimpin Klan**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OC (Semampuku), Semi-Canon, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

.

.

_Kau tahu, Neji...aku, selalu menantimu...di sini. Tepat di sampingmu__—jika kau sudi melirik sepintas saja.._

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Ada yang pernah mendengar kisah Mulan? Seorang gadis yang dengan segala keberaniannya memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama pasukan kerajaan demi berperang melawan musuh. Ya, Mulan menyamar, menjadi seorang pemuda yang tangguh dan berani. Bahkan dengan penyamaran yang—sedikit—mencurigakan itu, tak ada orang yang benar-benar mengetahui identitas aslinya. Tak ada, sampai seorang pemuda menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Apa hubungannya kisah dongeng—atau mungkin asli—itu dengan ini? Ha, Tenten Liu adalah seorang gadis juga. Namun bedanya, dia bergabung dengan pasukan desa—_Shinobi_—bukan karena terpaksa seperti Mulan. Tidak, karena hal ini merupakan suatu kebanggaan terhadap dirinya sendiri—dan juga klannya. Tapi, apakah ada yang tahu, alasan sebenarnya Tenten memilih menjadi _Shinobi_? Saat semua anggota klannya yang lain lebih—dominan—memilih menjadi penduduk biasa saja? Sebenarnya, Tenten sama seperti Mulan, dia—secara tidak langsung—telah menjadi tumbal atas klannya sendiri.

Ha, ada yang pernah dengar marga Liu?

KRIK KRIK

Ya, marga Tenten memang sangat jarang terdengar di mana-mana, berbeda dengan Uchiha atau mungkin Senju. Hal itulah yang membuat klannya mulai hilang dari peradaban—mulai pudar. Bahkan beberapa tahun belakangan ini, sangat sedikit jumlah _Shinobi _yang berasal dari klan Liu. Karena sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih berdagang saja—berbaur dengan penduduk biasa.

Tidak, mereka melakukan itu bukan karena semena-mena, ataupun bosan menjadi _Ninja_. Bukan, karena pada kenyataannya, mereka memang tidak begitu 'Spesial'. Bisa dibilang klan mereka biasa-biasa saja, tidak begitu menarik, bahkan—sedikit—terselubung. Jika klan Aburame terkenal karena serangga-serangganya—yang ikut terlahir bersama sang bayi—klan Liu tidak memiliki hal seperti itu. Apalagi terlahir dengan bakat khusus seperti klan Uchiha atau Hyuuga, tidak sedikitpun. Bahkan jurus spesial pun—seperti klan Nara atau Akamichi—mereka tidak punya. Karena mereka, hanyalah klan biasa. Kelebihan mereka hanya satu, semangat dan tekad yang kuat—hal itulah yang membuat mereka ahli dalam hal senjata. Jika bukan karena itu, mungkin klan Liu akan benar-benar hilang dari dunia _Shinobi_.

Sejak kecil, Tenten belajar mengenal klannya. Dan Tenten kecil sadar, dia tidak memiliki bakat yang lebih dibanding yang lain. Dia, terlalu biasa.

Namun uniknya, gadis kecil itu justru menjadi semakin termotivasi. Ayah Tenten dulunya adalah seorang _Shinobi_, dan hal itulah yang membuat Tenten merasa darah _'Shinobi' _juga mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Tenten kecil berharap, suatu hari nanti dia bisa menjadi seorang _Shinobi_—meski tanpa sadar dirinya hanya menjadi kambing hitam oleh tetua-tetua klannya.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu Tenten memang tahu, bahwa sebagian besar tetua di klannya memang berkeinginan agar dirinya dapat menjadi seorang _Shinobi_. Terlebih lagi Ayahnya merupakan pemimpin klan—sungguh strategis.

Namun tentu saja, Ayah Tenten tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak klan sedikitpun pada anak perempuan sematawayangnya itu. Ini semua murni keinginan Tenten sendiri.

Sekarang, Tenten sudah menganggap _Shinobi _sebagai salah satu bagian dari dirinya. Bukan sebagai 'Kewajibannya' atau 'Tanggung jawabnya'. Tidak, karena menjadi seorang _Ninja_, bagi Tenten adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia. Gadis bercepol dua itu, tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya.

"Tenten-_sensei_~"

Teriakan yang nyaring dan _unyu-unyu _itu membuat Tenten tersadar dari khayalannya. Ah, rupanya tadi Tenten sempat melamun. Melamun memikirkan perkataan rekan sesama _kunoichi_-nya—Uchiha Sakura.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Tenten ramah, saat bocah laki-laki yang manis dan imut itu berhenti di hadapannya sembari memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Ayo bermain lempar _kunai_~" bujuk bocah mungil itu, lengkap dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Tak kuasa melihat tatapan penuh permohonan itu, Tenten pun akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Hei, mana tega dia menolak ajakan bocah kecil itu? Justru karena inilah Tenten betah bekerja di Akademi, sebagai salah satu _staff _pengajar di sana—yang dulu juga merupakan tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Tenten sangat senang dengan anak kecil, dan bisa bertemu—serta bermain—bersama mereka—hampir setiap hari—seperti sekarang merupakan cita-citanya sejak dulu. Yaya, katakan cita-cita tenten lucu, konyol, atau sebagainya. Tapi, gadis cantik itu tidak sedang bercanda, dia sungguh-sungguh.

Ha, sebenarnya Tenten itu hanya _cover_-nya saja yang terlihat _'_tidak _feminim' _tapi di dalamnya, tenten sungguh keibuan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, bocah kecil tadi menarik-narik tangan Tenten, membawa _sensei _mudanya itu menuju aula tempatnya berlatih—atau malah bermain.

.

Mentari beranjak pulang, mulai menyelinap pergi dari singgasananya. Seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju Akademi. Ah, tampaknya wanita itu terlambat menjemput anaknya lagi.

Dengan sigap, Ibu satu anak itu membuka pintu depan Akademi dengan sedikit kasar. Ya, wajar saja, dia sangat khawatir pada anak sematawayangnya.

"_Kaa-san_~" teriak bocah laki-laki berambut gelap tadi, begitu mendapati sang Ibu tengah berdiri dengan napas yang memburu di ambang pintu.

Bocah laki-laki itu segera berlari, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Tenten, dan menyambar pelukan sang Ibu. Ah, manis sekali~

Tenten yang menyaksikan sendiri drama—secara tidak langsung—mengharukan antara ibu-anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

Dalam hati Tenten membatin, _'Kapan aku bisa seperti itu juga...'_

BLUSH

Dan seketika itu juga, rona merah itu telah menghiasi wajah sang gadis bercepol dua. Uh, kau mengkhayalkan siapa, Tenten? :3

"Terimakasih telah menjaganya, Tenten."

Teguran yang halus itu membuat kesadaran Tenten kembali pulih, dengan cepat gadis berambut gelap itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk malu. "Itu sudah kewajibanku, Kurenai-_sensei_."

Kurenai tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah malu-malu Tenten. Dengan lembut, dibelainya wajah bocah laki-laki tadi, lalu diciumnya kening sang bocah dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ayo kita pulang, ucapkan salam pada Tenten-_sensei_."

Sang bocah yang polos nan lugu itu segera mengangguk antusias, lalu memandang Tenten dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Sampai jumpa, Tenten-_sensei_~"

.

Tenten duduk kembali di meja kerjanya. Ya, tadinya Tenten ingin segera pulang—karena sekolah telah usai sejak siang tadi. Namun siapa sangka, ternyata masih ada satu bocah yang belum kunjung pulang dari Akademi. Melihat itu, mana tega Tenten meninggalkan bocah berumur lima tahun itu sendirian? Ha, lagipula tadi Tenten juga tidak sedang melakukan apapun—hanya berkhayal mengenai sesuatu.

Dengan gesit, Tenten membereskan mejanya yang berantakan. Semua buku tugas murid-muridnya disusun rapih di sisi meja. Kertas-kertas tak terpakainya pun juga segera disingkirkannya, hingga tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah bingkai foto. Bingkai foto yang masih awet, meski sudah bertahun-tahun terpajang di sana.

Di dalam foto itu, Tenten tengah tersenyum lebar—di tengah-tengah. Sementara di sisi kiri dan kanannya ada Rock Lee—rekan setimnya dulu—yang memasang gaya yang benar-benar mirip dengan Guy-_sensei, _bertolak belakang dengan seorang pemuda beriris unik—Hyuuga Neji—yang hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seraya menatap angkuh ke arah kamera.

Bagi Tenten, foto bersama anggota tim sembilannya itu sangat berharga. Berharga, karena meski terpisah-pisah seperti sekarang, Tenten masih bisa mengingat segala kenangan manis mereka dulu. Ya, waktu memang terus berputar. Dan hal-hal manis itu terus datang dan pergi, bagai angin yang bersemilir ringan.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tenten teringat akan perbincangan konyolnya bersama para _kunoichi _se-angkatannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_"Katanya, Neji sedang mencari calon Istri. Dan aku rasa kandidat terkuatnya itu kau, Tenten."_

BLUSH

Tidak, Tenten sangat tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan _kunoichi _bersurai merah muda itu. Kandidat terkuat? Memangnya ini kontes pemilihan, apa? Ha, tak ada yang tahu seberapa banyak gadis yang rela mengantri demi Hyuuga Neji. Dan seharusnya kau merasa beruntung telah 'Diperkirakan' menjadi kandidat terkuat oleh rekan-rekanmu itu, Tenten.

"Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan, _sih_.."

Tenten menggeleng cepat, menepis dugaan-dugaan konyolnya tadi. Dengan buru-buru, gadis itu merampas tas selempangnya yang tergantung di sisi dinding, lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang Akademi, pikiran Tenten masih terkunci oleh sosok kharismatik itu. Ya, Tenten masih memikirkan ucapan Sakura.

_"Bagaimana jika Neji benar-benar datang padamu? Kau pasti akan menerimanya, bukan?"_

Neji datang untuk Tenten? Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tidak bertemu—ralat, mungkin sudah setahun. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat ulang tahun Guy-_sensei_—entah kapan. Itupun hanya sebentar saja, karena Neji—yang berkedudukan cukup tinggi di ANBU—memiliki urusan penting yang sangat mendadak. Hmm, hal itulah yang membuat Tenten heran, mengapa para rekan sesama _kunoichi_-nya malah menyebut-nyebut dirinya sebagai kandidat terkuat? Memangnya, atas dasar apa mereka menjadi se-yakin itu?

Tenten nyaris tertawa—saking _stress_-nya—jika memikirkan seorang se-_cool _Hyuuga Neji datang—

"Tenten."

—menghampirinya.

"N-neji?"

Dan, hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir mungil gadis cantik itu.

.

Beribu kali sudah Tenten berusaha menenangkan diri dalam hati—sambil menggenggam erat tas selempangnya. Namun sungguh, siapa sangka Hyuuga Neji bisa menjadi menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan sekarang? Hei, Tenten juga gadis biasa—yang tak luput dari pesona sang Hyuuga.

"Kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Sungguh, demi kumpulan _kunai _yang berserakan di dalam peti senjata milik Tenten. Neji minta waktu? Ini kejadian yang sangat langka—ralat, amat-sangat-langka. Manusia super sibuk seperti Neji, meminta waktu luang Tenten? Gila saja.

Dengan heran, Tenten mengangguk kecil, lalu akhirnya berjalan mengikuti langkah sang Hyuuga.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Entahlah, Tenten sama sekali tidak tahu—dan tidak punya petunjuk—ke mana Neji akan membawanya. Tapi yang pasti, gadis itu semakin curiga, dan mulai berpikir macam-macam mengenai masalah predikat 'Kandidat terkuat' yang secara sepihak dilimpahkan padanya.

Merasa tak enak hati pada Neji—jika mengintrupsi langkahnya—Tenten pun hanya terdiam, dan mengekor di samping Neji.

Ha, kejadian ini sama persis dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dulu, Tenten dan Neji sering berjalan bersampingan—berdampingan—seperti ini. Meski bagi mereka, itu tidak lebih dari sebuah **kebetulan**. Karena hal itu selalu terjadi, ketika latihan rutin tim sembilan usai. Guy dan Lee tentu saja belum ingin pulang, mereka selalu berlatih lebih lama dibanding yang lain. Ehm, itulah yang membuat mereka—NejiTen—bisa berjalan pulang bersama, dengan alasan 'Rumah kita **kebetulan **searah'.

Hahaha~ klasik sekali alasan Hyuuga tampan itu—sungguh. Jika saja dia tahu bahwa Tenten sudah hafal betul di mana letak kediamannya, mungkin pemuda itu akan kapok memakai alasan 'Yang dibuat-buat' itu. Ha, bagaimana tidak? Rumah tenten dan Neji jelas-jelas berlawanan arah—dan Tenten menyadarinya. Uniknya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat Neji mengatakan 'Alasan konyolnya' lagi. Hingga akhirnya, lama-kelamaan 'Pulang bersama' mulai menjadi ritual kecil bagi mereka berdua—jika tidak ada Lee atau Guy.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai melintasi keramaian di pinggir desa Konoha, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan penuh arti. Ya, beberapa di antaranya adalah si _emerald _dan si _onyx_. Si _emerald _terlihat tertarik, sementara di belakangnya, sang suami hanya mengikuti langkahnya dengan malas.

.

Waktu semakin berputar, dan mentari sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tetap bersinar di ufuk barat. Ya, malam telah datang berkunjung, menunjukkan bahwa kini dirinyalah yang menjadi penguasa di langit—dengan jejeran bintang-bintang serta sang bulan yang bersinar terang.

Sudah puluhan menit mereka berjalan, namun Neji masih terlihat sama datar—santai—nya seperti tadi. Sebenarnya, mereka mau ke mana?

Sesampainya di tengah jalan setapak yang sangat sepi, Neji akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Tenten pun hanya bisa keheranan sembari menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang ingin Neji lakukan? Uh, pikiran Tenten mulai melenceng ke arah yang tidak-tidak (?)

"A-ada apa, Neji?" tanya Tenten tak sabaran. Ah, jujur saja Tenten tidak merasa nyaman berdiam diri di tengah jalan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada 'sesuatu' yang tiba-tiba lewat dan menyambar mereka? Bisa berbahaya (?)

Neji menatap Tenten dalam-dalam, membuat gadis bercepol dua itu sedikit salah tingkah. Sesaat kemudian, Neji menarik napas panjang—sedikit terlihat **gugup**. Tenten pun tak bisa menahan detakan jantungnya yang memburu—penasaran sekaligus berharap-harap cemas.

"Tenten..."

Akhirnya, Hyuuga tampan itu buka mulut juga. Ha, kini Neji membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam—ehm, mendebarkan. Pandangan Neji tak lepas dari sosok gadis berusia 21 tahun itu—mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri yang mendadak **lemah **jika terlalu lama bertatap-tatapan dengan sang gadis.

"Menikahlah denganku."

DEG

Mata Tenten membulat sempurna. Jantungnya memicu dengan lebih cepat lagi, dan semburat merah pun tak kuasa menahan diri agar tidak menghiasi wajah _kunoichi _cantik itu.

Tidak, itu bukan sebuah kalimat perintah. Sama sekali bukan—karena tatapan Neji terlihat lembut, sedikit memohon. Dan sudah jelas, itu juga bukan kalimat tanya, karena jelas-jelas tidak ada tanda tanya (?) di sana.

Tenten memandang Neji dengan tak percaya, tak mampu menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang tampak setia menghiasi wajahnya. Tak berbeda jauh, di depan sana—lima puluh sentimeter dari Tenten—Neji tengah tersenyum tipis. Oh, _Kami-sama_, Tenten nyaris pingsan saat ini juga. Neji terlihat benar-benar keren, dan tampan, dan—argh, pokoknya begitu (?)

"Tenten?"

Tak juga mendapat jawaban—apalagi penolakan—dari Tenten membuat Neji sedikit bertambah **gugup**—sebenarnya dia sudah gugup sejak tadi. Dan sekarang dia menjadi semakin gugup saja. Karena itulah, Neji menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil melirik kiri-kanan—semakin gugup.

"A-aaa—"

Tenten ingin mengangguk, tersenyum manis, lalu menyambar pelukan Hyuuga muda itu. Tapi, entah mengapa ucapan Sakura kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_"Mungkinkah Neji, terpaksa? Mungkin...Hiashi-sama, memaksakan ini padanya."_

Sungguh jelas, tak ada niat sedikitpun bagi Sakura untuk mempengaruhi pikiran Tenten seperti sekarang. Tapi jujur saja, Tenten takut hal itu memang benar adanya. Tenten takut, Neji melakukan ini demi 'Jabatan pemimpin klan' itu.

Sejurus kemudian, gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut—membuat Neji bertambah gugup dan ehm, **malu**. Dalam satu tarikan napas, iris gelap Tenten mendadak meredup. "Kau melakukan ini untuk klanmu?"

DOR

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat—entah karena apa. Apa mungkin, perkataan Tenten benar adanya? Mungkinkah, Neji benar-benar terpaksa?

Tanpa sadar, Neji kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu itu—saat Hiashi memintanya datang ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Bulan bersinar terang, membuatnya terlihat semakin indah dari belahan bumi bagian timur tersebut. Hyuuga Hiashi tertunduk lesu, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan yang mendalam. Dipandanginya kertas-kertas gulungan milik klan Hyuuga itu dengan hati-hati, mencoba mencari celah sedikit saja. Tapi, tidak. Tak ada celah yang didapatkannya, agar dapat mengubah **peraturan **itu. Hembusan napas pasrah pun terdengar dari lelaki berusia lanjut itu.

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai indah kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu segera duduk di hadapan sang pemimpin klan.

"Maaf memanggilmu malam-malam begini, Neji."

Neji hanya mengangguk sopan, "Tak apa, Hiashi-_sama_."

Hiashi kembali menatap langit-langit ruangannya, sedikit menggoreskan senyum tipis di wajah seriusnya itu. "Aku, ingin menyerahkan jabatanku padamu."

Ucapan sang pemimpin klan yang sangat _to the point _membuat Neji terkejut. Bagaimanapun, Neji merasa tidak pantas menerima jabatan setinggi itu—terlebih lagi karena dia berasal dari kalangan bawah. Apakah, hal ini bisa diterima oleh seluruh klan—tidak, seluruh desa?

"B-bag—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Neji."

Seketika itu juga, Hyuuga muda itu tertunduk paham.

"Aku sudah menggali semua arsip yang dimiliki klan Hyuuga, dan tidak ada peraturan yang melarang kalangan bawah untuk menjadi pimpinan klan."

Sudah sangat jelas sekarang, betapa inginnya Hiashi menjadikan Neji sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Dan sudah kuputuskan, kaulah yang paling pantas mendapat kesempatan ini."

Neji kembali mengangkat kepalanya—hendak memprotes. Namun air muka sang pemimpin klan terlihat benar-benar berbeda dibanding biasanya. Membuat Neji kehilangan niat untuk mengelak.

"Tentu saja aku juga mempertimbangkan Hinata dan Hanabi. Aku tidak memilihmu dengan asal-asalan, Neji."

Neji semakin bungkam, tak tahu ingin berkata seperti apa.

"Kau, bersedia menerimanya 'kan?" tanya Hiashi penuh harap. Jika boleh jujur, Hiashi sudah cukup berumur, dan dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu tuanya bersama sang Isteri dan kedua putrinya. Sudah cukup lama Hiashi memagang jabatan itu—dan ini, adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau yakin akan hal ini, Hiashi-_sama_?"

Hiashi tersenyum penuh arti, paham bahwa anak muda di hadapannya masih ragu akan semua ini. "Tentu saja, meski ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

Kedua alis Neji berkedut, menandakan bahwa pemuda tampan itu cukup penasaran dengan perkataan Hiashi.

"Dapatkan seorang gadis yang bersedia menjadi pendampingmu, Neji."

JDER

Ucapan Hiashi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Neji kelabakan. Gadis? Menjadi pendamping?

"Haha~ jangan terlihat tegang seperti itu," jeda sesaat, Hiashi menyibak tangannya dengan santai. "Itu adalah **aturan **yang tidak bisa diubah, Neji. Dulu aku juga mengalaminya. Segera temukan seorang gadis, aku ingin segera beristirahat dan bersantai di rumah."

Jujur saja, begitu mendengar 'Syarat' yang diajukan oleh pemimpin klan itu, nyali Neji mendadak ciut. Siapa? Siapa gadis yang cukup dekat dengan Neji?

"Ehm," Neji mengepalkan tangannya di depan mulut, mencoba menyembunyikan—sedikit—**rona merah **di wajahnya. "Baiklah, Hiashi-_sama_."

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

* * *

Begitulah kejadiannya. Lalu, bagaimana para _kunoichi_—beserta Tenten—tahu akan itu semua? Ha, penyebab utamanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, yang saat itu tengah berkunjung di kediaman Hyuuga—menemui Hinata. Dan sudah dapat ditebak, seberapa _KEPO _pemuda pirang itu, ckck.

Kembali ke NejiTen~

Terdengar hembusan napas pendek dari pemuda bersurai panjang itu. "Hn."

Ya, tak ada gunanya mengelabuhi Tenten. Neji selalu merasa hal itu tidak berguna—karena dengan mudah Tenten bisa mengetahuinya. Sepertihalnya sekarang, Neji—selalu—mencoba untuk jujur pada mantan rekan se-timnya itu.

Iris unik Neji kembali memandang Tenten, mencoba menyelami iris kelam milik sang gadis—yang kini telah meredup sempurna.

"Kalau begitu...mengapa harus aku?"

Entah terdengar seperti apa penuturan Tenten itu di telinga Neji. Yang pasti, Neji sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, saat diminta mencari pendamping oleh Hiashi-_sama_, yang terpikirkan hanya kau," jawab Neji jujur—apa adanya. Tidak, Neji tidak sedang menggombal.

Tenten tertunduk paksa mendengar jawaban Neji. Ya, memang benar, _kunoichi _yang cukup dekat dengan Neji memang hanyalah Tenten. Dan kenyataan itu, membuat Tenten nyaris menangis. Apa mungkin, Neji terpaksa memilihnya? Karena selama ini, mereka berada di tim yang sama—yang memungkinkan Neji lebih sering berinteraksi dengannya dibanding dengan _kunoichi _yang lain. Ya—secara tidak langsung—hal itulah yang membuat Tenten sedikit lebih akrab dengan Neji.

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk di bagian dada Tenten. Sakit, rasanya begitu pilu. Dan inilah yang membuat Tenten yakin, dia—ternyata—benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Terlalu mencintainya, hingga sangat mudah menurut pada kemauan sang Hyuuga.

_'Katakan sekali saja..katakan bahwa kau, ingin bersamaku. Cukup katakan itu, dan aku akan melupakan semuanya. Katakan, agar aku bisa menerimamu dengan senang hati, sekalipun itu hanya kamuflase semata...'_

Neji masih terdiam, sedikit terpengarah karena melihat tubuh Tenten yang mulai begetar kecil, ditambah lagi keadaan gadis itu yang kini tetap setia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan paksa.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Neji tidak merasa nyaman. Terbesit hasrat di dalam dirinya untuk meraih kepala Tenten dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Namun, baru setengah jalan—tangan Neji terulur mendekat—Tenten sudah terlebih dahulu buka suara.

"K-karena itu, katakan mengapa hanya aku yang terbesit di kepalamu, Hyuuga!"

Suara Tenten yang lirih membuat Neji menjadi miris, takut—jika gadis itu akan pergi berlari meninggalkannya.

Dengan cepat, Neji memutar otaknya. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana Tenten tadi. Dan, jawaban yang berhasil ditemukannya hanya ada satu. Namun tentu saja, Neji membatalkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan alasan itu. Ha, bisa jatuh harga dirinya jika Neji berkata, 'Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku merasa bersyukur berada di tim Guy hanyalah kau.'

Yaya, tentu saja hanya Tenten. Toh, yang berjenis kelamin perempuan di tim Guy hanya Tenten seorang, Neji. Huh, soal masalah begini, Hyuuga memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"K-kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku 'kan? Ini tid—"

"—Aku serius, Tenten."

Dua pasang manik yang kontras berbeda satu sama lain itu terus saling bertukar pandang, saling meyakinkan. Namun tetap saja, Tenten tidak puas dengan tatapan Neji. Tenten, butuh lebih dari sekedar ini.

Merasa semakin terpuruk, Tenten pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Bicara dengan Hyuuga Neji memang sangat sulit—penuh tekanan batin.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

TOENG

Dengan secepat kilat, Tenten menarik kembali kepalanya, dan melempar tatapan penuh harap pada Neji. Ya, sepintas yang lalu Tenten mendengar sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang tak tertangkap jelas oleh pendengarannya—karena terlalu cepat dan samar-samar, seolah kalimat itu diteriakkan dari jarak **seratus meter **(?) dari sana.

Sudah pasti, Neji juga mendengar kalimat 'Antah berantah' tadi—dengan sangat jelas. Hei, itu tadi bukan suara Neji. Tidak, sejak tadi Neji hanya terdiam membisu (?) Jadi sudah jelas, ada orang lain di sekitar sini yang juga sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya (?) Tunggu, mengungkapkan perasaan? Lalu, bukankah itu sama saja dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Neji? Mengapa Neji tidak err—mengatakan 'itu' juga?

Memikirkan hal 'itu' membuat Neji menjadi gelisah, bola mata _lavender_-nya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari kenyamanan. Namun tetap saja, kegusarannya—karena ditatap dengan penuh arti—oleh Tenten tetap tidak berkurang. Hati (Jika boleh berlebihan) Neji terasa terusik, menimbulkan sensasi signifikan yang semakin tak karuan saja.

Tak juga mendapatkan respon dari Neji membuat Tenten kembali angkat bicara. "Kau bilang sesuatu tadi, Neji?"

DAG DIG DUG

Neji semakin gugup—meski dari luar terlihat tetap tenang. Dalam hati, Neji terus membatin. _'Katakan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali..'_

Yaya, sepatah kalimat yang turun dari langit (?) tadi benar-benar membuat Hyuuga Neji tersadar—akan perasaannya. Untuk apa Neji memutar otaknya dengan susah payah demi menemukan alasan yang memuaskan bagi Tenten jika ada 'Satu kalimat' yang bisa dengan mudahnya membuat Tenten takluk (?) padanya? (Author: Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Neji O:) *maaf kepencet)

Neji membalas tatapan Tenten—akhirnya—dan lalu tersenyum tipis—nyaris membuat Tenten jantungan.

GEESSS

Dalam sekali hentak, pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu menarik gadis di hadapannya hingga menyatu dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu tidak menolak, tidak pula membalas. Hanya pasrah—karena terlalu terkejut pada perlakuan pemuda _cool _itu.

Detakan jantung mereka saling beradu, memainkan melodi dengan tempo yang terbilang sangat-sangat-cepat.

"Jangan lihat wajahku saat ini, kumohon."

BLUSH

Baru kali ini Tenten berada begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Baru kali ini Tenten merasakan sensasi geli di daerah tengkuknya—yang terkena hembusan napas Neji sesaat yang lalu. Dan baru kali ini mereka—

"Aku mencintaimu, Tenten."

—berpelukan.

Ah, cinta memang indah—hebat.

Kedua sejoli itu kini saling mendekap, menghirup aroma khas satu sama lain dengan sepuas-puasnya. Ya, dinding besi yang selalu membatasi mereka kini telah hancur, runtuh bersama egiosme mereka masing-masing. Siapa sangka, rasa yang selama ini tak pernah disadari oleh mereka berdua justru menerobos keluar dengan seenaknya seperti sekarang. Cinta yang tak pernah mereka ketahui kehadirannya, ternyata telah tumbuh dengan begitu subur. Ha, terlalu subur, hingga nyaris membuat mereka berdua gila jika tidak berhasil saling memiliki satu sama lain.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji."

Dan dua tubuh yang saling mendekap itu, kini menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah masing-masing—dengan tetap saling berpelukan. Masa muda, memanglah masa paling menyenangkan~

Kini, Tenten resmi meneriman lamaran Neji. Sepintas terlihat biasa saja—bahkan mungkin agak aneh. Namun, jika dilihat dari _detail-detail _kecilnya, sebenarnya ini cukup rumit dan romantis—meski agak konyol juga. Karena kejadian ini terjadi saat malam hari—bukan saat matahari tenggelam—di sebuah jalanan sepi yang remang-remang—bukan sebuah _restorant _mewah—lengkap dengan baju kerja masing-masing—bukan dengan gaun indah dan setelan rapih. Namun meski begitu, mereka berdua tetap...terlihat serasi.

.

Sementara, dalam radius **seratus meter **dari pasangan NejiTen itu, sepasang suami-isteri terlihat tengah mengintip dari balik tembok. Tidak, hanya sang gadis saja yang terlihat antusias, karena sang pemuda terlihat ogah-ogahan—apalagi setelah dipaksa **berteriak kencang **seperti tadi.

Ha, merekalah saksi nyata yang melihat langsung—bahkan sempat terlibat secara tidak langsung—dalam adegan penuh tekanan emosi tadi. Merekalah, orang yang telah berjasa—secara diam-diam.

.

.

FINISH

* * *

**Huaaaaaaaah~ ficnya absurd banget ya? *jleb* awalnya ingin kubuat konyol dan menghibur, tapi nggak taunya jadinya fluffy gini? Gomen ya, hihi :3 nggak kuat nahan diri gara-gara Neji yang kelewat 'nggak sadar' akan adanya 'kata ajaib' itu. Uh, jadi gemes liatnya *Neji: Yang gituin kau sendiri, Author* *Saya:Iyeiye, apa aja deh. Pokoknya bang Neji itu unyu-unyu menghanyutkan cetar membahana badai (?)***

**Yosh, gimana menurut kalian? Saran, kritik, tanggapan, keluhan, dan pujian (?) kuterima dengan senang hati, kok. Silahkan isi kotak review di bawah ini :)**

**Setidaknya, tinggalkan jejak di sini :) Review kalian selalu mampu menjadi motivasiku untuk lebih berusaha lagi, selalu.. Jadi, jangan pernah menganggap REVIEW kalian itu sia-sia ^^**

**Ahya, saya juga berencana meng-publish Sequel-nya, mengenai perjuangan Neji untuk bisa 'menikah' dengan Tenten *yeeaaah XD* rasain ini, Neji XD *mulai autis* Yosh, karna itu saya minta pendapat readers, LANJUT publish sequel atau TIDAK? Semakin banyak yang SETUJU, semakin cepat sequelnya di PUBLISH *bow* ^^**

**REVIEW yaaaa~**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
